Broomsheds, Lifts and Loos
by quidditchmum
Summary: Sequel to Booty Call. Ginny's contract negotiations with the Harpies are getting more and more outrageous while Harry struggles to tell Ginny what he wants more than anything. For Harry, fanboys and firewhiskey shouldn't be mixed.


Harry Potter sat alone at the kitchen table sipping a cup of tea and scanning the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. The table was laden with a full English breakfast but Harry was waiting for Ginny to return from her run before digging in. Whilst perusing the quidditch section of the paper he settled on the following article:

_**Potter Set to Ink Groundbreaking Deal Today**_

_Signaling the end of what have been at times contentious negotiations, inside sources at the Holyhead Harpies confirm that star chaser Ginny Potter is scheduled to sign a groundbreaking contract this afternoon. Although exact figures have not been released, Potter's contract will make her the highest paid female player in quidditch history and her salary is said to be consistent with her male rivals. The contract also makes provisions for the care of her child (with the Savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter), which is expected in March. This marks the first time such provisions have been conceded and are seen as a watermark for professional female athletes who wish to continue their careers after becoming mothers. This should end speculation that Potter was seriously considering retirement. She is expected to be back in uniform before the regular season begins and will be eligible for consideration for the World Cup squad._

Harry had mixed emotions as he read the article. He was extremely proud of Ginny. She was a brilliant quidditch player and he got a real thrill out of watching her play. Harry may have been the youngest seeker in a century but the truth was Ginny was twice the player he ever was.

The contract she had negotiated was brilliant as well. She would be making a ridiculous amount of money for playing a game and while they didn't need the galleons, the concessions she had earned regarding the care of their child would not only benefit her, but all the witches that came behind her. Ginny had worked diligently on the contract for months. It had turned into a bit of a crusade for her although Harry thought some of her demands had gotten a bit silly in the last couple of weeks. Did it really matter what brand soap was in the locker room showers or what color the towels were? Still, Ginny deserved every thing that she asked for and more.

If he were being honest though he would have to confess that he was not as happy as he should be about Ginny's new contract. The truth was the last several months while Ginny had been pregnant and on hiatus from the Harpies had been the best of their marriage and really the happiest of his life. He finally had enough seniority with the Auror Department to keep him off long-term field assignments and with Ginny being home they had actually been together under the same roof for months and it had been wonderful. Ron and the other blokes at the office may have teased him unmercifully that the passion was bound to die now that the ball and chain was around 24/7, but the reality was quite the contrary. While they had to be a bit creative as Ginny's stomach continued to expand, their love life had never been more satisfying. Now that they had enjoyed this time together, the thought of going days and sometimes weeks without being with Ginny and soon their baby made his heart hurt.

For some reason he hadn't been able to bring himself to share his concerns with Ginny. She loved playing quidditch and wasn't like he didn't know what that entailed when he married her. No, he wouldn't be selfish but there was still a tiny part of him that held out hope that she wouldn't sign.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening and Ginny huffing and puffing her way to the kitchen.

Ginny, who generally was a spectacularly late riser, had shown remarkable discipline throughout her pregnancy, adamantly following the schedule the Harpies' trainers had laid out to keep her in optimum fitness during her time away from quidditch. Even though she wasn't officially training with the team (and much to Harry's delight was keeping both feet firmly on the ground) she ran religiously every morning before breakfast and worked out with weights every other day in the muggle-style gym Harry had added to 12 Grimmauld Place when she had first made the Harpies. Putting in the hard work now would make it easier for her to return to training with the team full time soon after the baby was born.

"How was your run love?" Harry asked not looking up from the paper.

"Well, it's really down to more of a jog at this point," she huffed as she made her way over to the fridge and grabbed a cold pumpkin juice and started to chug it.

Harry neatly folded his paper and let out a snort as he took in his wife. She was red faced and one of Harry's old quidditch jerseys was stretched across her seven and a half month pregnant belly within an inch of its life. A pair of baggy, bright orange Canon shorts she had obviously nicked from Ron slung underneath her quaffle-sized bulge and hung down past her knees. "Nice outfit love."

"What, you don't like it?" she asked demurely as she lowered herself onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Harry returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her and placing both hands on her belly. "Er, it's extremely sexy," he said as he traced the band of skin around her waist that the shirt didn't quite cover. "I especially like this bit but maybe its time to invest in some maternity work out clothes."

"Ha!" she exclaimed. "Maternity training gear. I don't know why I didn't think about that. I'll need to have that added to my contract."

"The Prophet says you're signing today."

"I suppose," she said non-committedly. "They've agreed to a nanny for all training camps and home and away matches but there are still a few things on the table. I'm meeting with them at three."

"What's the rest of your day look like?" he asked.

"I've got to go by Godric's Hollow this morning," she replied while piling some breakfast onto her plate. "They're supposed to deliver the hoops for the quidditch pitch at eleven and they finished staining the floors yesterday so I want to check them out."

Soon after finding out they were expecting, Harry and Ginny decided to build a home on the Potter land in Godric's Hollow. They had spent the first years of their marriage at 12 Grimmauld Place but decided they wanted to settle some place homier as they were starting their family. Ginny had thrown herself into supervising the construction of their new home. Money was not an object and the Potters could have built the poshest house in the wizarding world but they were more concerned with creating a comfortable, welcoming home like the Burrow -— well, perhaps a bit posher than the Burrow.

Ginny had been concerned that she might be bored after they decided she wouldn't play quidditch while she was pregnant but between working with the builders, negotiating her contract, still putting in public appearances for the Harpies and filling in as a guest commentor for the occasional quidditch match, she had stayed quite busy.

"If the painters stay on schedule, we should be able to start moving things over next week," she continued. "I'm putting in an appearance at Quality Quidditch Supplies at one. The new Firebolt is being released today and I'm to sign autographs for a bit, then the meeting with the lawyers at three. What's on your agenda?"

"I'm working with the new training class this morning. Should be in the office all day unless someone decides to get up to some particularly dark magic today."

"How 'bout we meet up at the Leaky at around six," she said giving him a quick peck on the lips before untangling herself from his arms and standing up. "I should be done with the contract stuff by then and I've been craving Hannah's fish and chips."

"When aren't you craving Hannah's fish and chips?" he said snagging her around the waist before she could escape. He hiked up her shirt and put his lips on her stomach. "Take it easy on your mum today, Little Snitch. She's got a busy day."

Ginny made her way upstairs to the shower whilst Harry headed for the fireplace and flooed to the ministry.

A morning spent dueling young greenhorns deluded enough to think they had a prayer against The Chosen One kept Harry distracted most of the morning. It was good to know that he still had it and he rather enjoyed knocking the more obnoxious of the new recruits down a peg or two. However an afternoon in his office spent on scheduling and paperwork left plenty of time for thinking and brooding. He kept the wireless on knowing that word would get out quickly when Ginny signed her contract.

Five forty five rolled around and there was no news. Harry cleared off his desk and after arguing with himself all afternoon decided he at least needed to tell Ginny how he was feeling. He wouldn't be demanding or try to pressure her into anything but figured she would probably be upset if she knew he was keeping something like this from her. They had promised each other a long time ago that there would be no secrets between them so better late than never he figured. He took the lift down to the lobby and flooed directly to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry stumbled out of the Leaky's fireplace and was immediately greeted by Hannah Longbottom.

"Ginny craving my fish and chips again then?" she asked with a smile.

"Always," he replied whilst dusting himself off. "She had Kreacher make her some for breakfast the other day but she said it wasn't the same. Don't tell Kreacher though, he would be highly offended."

"The last thing I want to do is to get on the wrong side of your house elf Harry," she laughed. "Ron and Hermione joining you?"

"They're still in Greece on holiday, so it's just us tonight."

"There are a couple of booths open in the back. I'll put in an order of fish and chips for Ginny. Same for you?"

"I'm fish and chipped out to be honest. Yorkshire Pudding for me and a couple of butter beers I guess."

Harry made his way to the back of the pub, settled into a booth in the far corner and waited for his wife. It was six fifteen before she arrived looking a little flustered.

"Budge over," she said and instead of sitting across from him she slid in beside him and greeted him with a kiss.

Hannah had already delivered their food and Ginny pulled her plate in front of her and took a deep breath, inhaled the aroma and nearly purred. "Heaven."

Harry smiled at his wife's obvious satisfaction with her meal and decided he would jump right into the conversation he was dreading before he lost his nerve.

"Er, Ginny, I know my timing is awful and you've probably already signed it but…," he started.

"Harry I didn't…,"

"Ginny I don't want you to…"

"Harry, I didn't sign the contract," Ginny had been looking at her plate but turned her head up to look him in the eye.

Harry let out a breath but was still afraid to hope. "Did something come up? Did they back out on something they promised?"

"No, it was me," she said looking down again.

"What is it love?" he lifted her chin up and then took both her hands in his.

"Harry, it seems like our whole time together going all the way back to Hogwarts, we've had to work so hard just to spend time with each other," Ginny said. "When we first got hooked up I had O.W.L.'s then you had this tiny little thing of chasing after a dark lord the whole next year. We had that lovely summer together after the war even though Mum kept us on a short leash but then I had to finish seventh year and you had auror training. Since then it's been quidditch and field work keeping us apart."

Harry started to speak but Ginny held up her hand, "Let me finish Harry while I have the courage to say it all. It hasn't been bad, it's been lovely and in some ways the time apart has made it exciting — the urgency — all the broom sheds and lifts and loos…"

"Don't forget the desk at my office," Harry interrupted.

"Who's forgetting?!" Ginny smiled fondly remembering a recent visit she paid Harry at work. "Gawain still can't look me in the eye after the last time I dropped in on you at the office."

"I guess we probably could write a guide book of the best places for a quick shag in the United Kingdom."

"Best and worst," she laughed. "Remember the loo in that pub in Puddlemere? It has been fun and exciting, brilliant really, but now I just really want to be with you."

"Oh, Gin"

"And I've negotiated this amazing contract with everything I could possibly imagine to make things easy for me and the baby but I couldn't sign it because what I really want is to wake up with you every morning and for you and me and Little Snitch here to live in our new house and to just be a family. Are you horribly disappointed in me?"

"Disappointed?!" he said pulling her a little closer. "How could I be disappointed in you? You've just said the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me and it's what I want more than anything. I want it so much, Gin. I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you that I didn't want you to sign the contract."

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I didn't want to be selfish. I don't want to take quidditch away from you and its not like I'm the kind of husband that has to have the wife meet me at the door with my pipe and slippers. Quidditch is your dream and you're fantastic at it and I want you to be happy."

"Oh Harry, you're such a stupid, noble prat. You make me happy. Quidditch has been fun, but this," she gestured between them before pulling his hand down to her round belly. "This, is my dream come true. It's not selfish for you to want your family with you."

"I will always be your stupid, noble prat and I'll always want you with me. Love, why didn't you tell me that you wanted to retire? You've been negotiating that contract like you were on a mission from Merlin."

"I guess it took me a while to work it out. I do think it's important that women and mums get to play if they want and the teams that make piles of galleons off us should do their part to make it as easy as possible. So I guess at first I was striking a blow for witchkind you know? I still believe that but at some point I realized that while it was a noble pursuit it was not what I wanted for me, for us. It took me a bit to come to terms with that. I never wanted to be my mum and I'll want to do something, just something a little less consuming. Any who, by the time I figured it out I was already in full combat mode with the lawyers. I think these last few weeks I've just been asking for more and more outrageous things hoping they would eventually say no and then I wouldn't have to make the decision. Does that make sense?"

"No, it's completely mental. I did wonder a bit. You were getting pretty, er, creative with some of your demands."

"I had to! They kept saying yes to everything."

"Of course they were. You're a really good quidditch player. They'd be foolish not to do everything they could to hang on to you."

"I thought sure I'd pushed them over the edge when I asked for a bag of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with the ear wax and vomit flavored beans picked out to be in my locker at every home and away match and that they provide our baby with green nappies with the Harpies logo stitched on them."

"George is going to be disappointed that he's not going to get exclusive licensing rights for the Ginny Weasley Potter action figure collection." Harry laughed before shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Er Gin, all the talk about loos and lifts and broom closets, well…" he finished before shooting a glance in the direction of the loo.

"Your broom need servicing does it Potter?" she gave him an appraising look before standing up and holding out her hand. Harry took it enthusiastically and couldn't hide the huge grin on his face as his wife dragged him out of his seat and led him past the bar towards the loo.

"Potters!" Hannah Longbottom roared from behind the bar. "Do not even think about it!"

"Hannah, what are you on about?" Ginny said pulling her most innocent face.

"I'd recognize the gleams in your eyes anywhere. Last time I saw them an Out of Order sign magically appeared on the door of my loo for a half an hour during the dinner rush and I found a pair of I heart Harry Potter knickers hanging from the sink after it was vacated!"

"I wondered where those had gotten off to," Ginny said unabashedly. "They're one of my favorite pairs."

"Instead of defiling my loo with your extremely pregnant wife, why don't you GET A ROOM!" Hannah said while tossing Harry a key. "In fact, it's on me. Consider it an early baby present."

"You're the best Hannah!" Harry said whilst catching the key. "Your loo is definitely going to make the top ten in our guidebook, right Ginny?"

"Definitely!" Ginny had already reclaimed Harry's hand and had him half way up the stairs.


End file.
